Meet the Fighters
Summary These are the featured fighters in the game. Most of them are selectable from the onset. Others you must unlock in World Tour mode. Most of them have their very own list of special moves and super combos. To understand what some of these abbreiviations in this catagory, here is a legend to help you. Legend LP=Light Punch MP=Medium Punch HP=Hard Punch DP=Double Punch TP=Triple Punch AP=Any Punch LK=Light Kick MK=Medium Kick HK=Hard Kick DK=Double Kick TK=Triple Kick AK=Any Kick Ryu 'From: '''Japan '''Height: '''5' 10" '''Weight: '''150 LBS. '''Fighting Style: '''Ansatsuken (Generic Karate) Still determined to find the answers about the "Satsui No Hadou", Ryu sets himself on a journey in attempt to find the answers he needs. But he must now has to watch out for the international crime ring known as Shadaloo and their leader: M.Bison, who's interested in him and the Satsui No Hadou. Throws/Holds Sub-specials Special Moves Super Combos '''Abilities: '''Ryu is one of the more balanced characters in the game. Almost all of his Special Moves and his Super Combos are available in every ISM. Plus, Ryu also has the same offense and defense ratings which makes him ideal for beginners or fighting game fans who don't like to show any weakness. Ryu's fireball is his bread & butter as it can be used either up close or at a distance, his Dragon Punch is an instant knockdown move, but has limited range. His hurricane kick can hit up to 3 times as well. '''Limitations: '''When it comes to drawbacks, Ryu has very little in the way of this catagory. But, he does have a problem with characters with an obvious attribute (either it be speed or strength), and some (but not all) of his special moves can leave him open to counterattacks when porperly blocked or avoided. But these problems are only minor and not really hinder Ryu. E.Honda '''From:'Japan 'Height:'6' 2" 'Weight:'304 LBS. 'Fighting Style:'Sumo Wrestling Once a proud champion Sumo in Japan. Edmond Honda is now seeking to spread his name, his style of fighting and it's honor around the world. He knows that it's not going to be easy. Throws/Holds Special Moves Super Combos 'Abilities: '''E.Honda is one of the more stronger characters in the game that also has decent speed. Honda can also attack up close as well as from a distance. His best Special Move is the hundred Hand Slap which can score multiple hits and do considerable damage. Honda can also be quite good coming from a distance or even in the air with his strong punches and kicks and his Sumo Smash moves. '''Limitations: '''Yes, Honda is quite quick. But it isn't enough to keep him from being one of the more slower characters. Most of his punches and kicks are quite slow to execute, giving his opponents enough time to block or avoid them. Honda's special moves also require a charge time (except for his Hundred Hand Slap move), so use quicker punches and kicks to set up your Special Moves. Blanka '''From: '''N/A '''Height: '''6' 3" '''Weight: '''218 LBS. '''Fighting Style: '''N/A A strange being who's origins are from the Amazon Rainforest, Blanka is now coming out to prove his worth around the world. Throw/Hold Special Moves Super Combos '''Abilities: '''Blanka, though not fast on the ground but he can cover a lot of ground with his superior jumping ability. Some of Blanka's special moves also allows him to avoid projectile-based special moves and attack his opponent as well. Blanka also excells when cornered with his Electric Thunder special move which gives him room and sometimes an advantage. '''Limitations: '''While Blanka's jumping ability can be one of his strong suits, it's actually both a strength *and* a weakness. Though Blanka can jump over the head of his opponents quite easily, but he can easily overshoot his own attacks, and some of his other attacks aso make Blanka vulnerable before they hit (and if they miss completely or blocked). Guile '''From: '''United States '''Height: '''6' 1" '''Weight: '''191 LBS. '''Fighting Style: '''Military Combat Skills with Professional Wrestling A major in the United States Air Force. Guile was given orders to rescue Charlie (Guile's friend & partner) who's on the trail on the Criminal Organization: Shadaloo. ''Note: Guile can be unlocked after Gaining Level 27 or greater to unlock a secret stage in World Tour Mode. Throws/Holds Sub-Specials Special Moves Super Combos 'Abilities: '''Guile is one of the characters that are engineered for strength either on the offense or on the defense. Most of his moves hit hard and cause a lot of damage. The Sonic Boom is a nice, wide projectile that can be used both offensively and defensively. Guile's best move has to the the Somersault Kick which can also be used on both the offense and the defense, either to knock your opponent down or to protect you from a jumping attack. '''Limitations: '''Guile has numerous problems. One of which is that he has mediocre speed, though he's not as slow like a lot of the bigger characters, but he has a problem keeping up with the smaller, faster characters. The other is that some of his moves can leave him vulnerable *if* not used properly. But perhaps his biggest drawback is that he doesn't have a lot in the way of special moves, plus like E.Honda Guile's special moves require charge time, meaning that Guile must set up his special moves before performing them. Ken '''From: '''United States '''Height: '''5' 10" '''Weight: '''169 LBS. '''Fighting Style: '''Ansatsuken (Generic Karate) The good friend and training partner of Ryu, Ken Masters has recently won the title "US Martial Arts Champion". But his recent meeting with Ryu has Ken wanting to help his friend find out what exactly what's wrong with him and to prove that he's also a good fighter of his own right. Throws/Holds Sub-Specials Special Moves Super Combos '''Abilities: '''Ken's abilities are similar to that of Ryu's. Ken has a good balance of speed and strength. Ken also is very versatile in terms of special moves and sub-specials. His sub-special kicks are quite powerful and very useful against bigger characters. Though his fireball is not like Ryu's, but his Dragon Punch and his Hurricane Kick can land multiple hits which can also be quite useful against bigger characters. '''Limitations: '''Though Ken has quite the advantage over the bigger characters, but Ken fighting against some of the smaller, faster characters can be quite a challenge for him. Because Ken focuses on his Dragon Punch and his Hurricane Kick instead of his Fireball, his range is somewhat limited, so he must fight a bit closer in order to accumulate a considerable amount of hits onto the opponent. Chun-Li '''From: '''China '''Height: '''5' 6" '''Weight: '''N/A '''Fighting Style: '''Kung-Fu (Ken-Po) A young member of the I.C.P.O., Chun-Li is consumed with vengence against Shadaloo and their leader M.Bison for killing her father, she takes the case to infiltrate and eliminate Shadaloo in order to act revenge. Throws/Holds Sub-Specials Special Moves Super Combos '''Abilities: '''Chun-Li is one of the more faster characters who almost completely relies on the sheer power of her legs. She's very versatile when it comes to her kicks, she can either use them in her sub-specials or her special moves. For a good measure she can also use the Chi Ball, though not as powerful as Ryu and Ken's Fireballs but it can come in handy when Chun-Li needs to attack from a distance. Chun-Li can also jump off of walls if she either wants to gain more jump or to free herself from being cornered by her opponents. '''Limitations: '''Because Chun-Li focuses mostly on her legs, this means that her punches are limited in range and usage. Though her Chi Ball does help with her punching abilities, but it isn't enough. Plus, Chun-Li is one of the smaller characters, that means her overall offense and defensive ratings are relatively low, so Chun-Li fighting against bigger, stronger characters can prove difficult for her. Zangief '''From: '''Russia '''Height: '''7' '''Weight: '''256 LBS. '''Fighting Style: '''Siberian Bear Wrestling Wrestling Bears for training in his home country, Zangief now wants to test his skills against some of the more trained fighters across the world, and to show the proficiency of his own fighting style. Holds/Throws Special Moves Super Combos '''Abilities: '''Zangief is one of the more powerful characters in the game. A lot of his moves can do a lot of damage which can put his opponents (in particular the smaller characters) in a world of trouble. He can use his Double Lariat move to avoid projectiles and even move closer to his opponent and perform another move or regular attack. His Spinning Piledriver move does a lot of damage if he grabs his opponent. His Banishing Flat move also can be used against projectiles as well as an offensive move. '''Limitations: '''Zangief has numerous weakness, every one of them obvious. Zangief's power comes from the many body slams, piledrivers and other close quarter moves he has, that means other characters that move quick, jump high or use powerful projectiles will prove difficult for Zanief to fight. Of course, because Zangief is big he's also very slow moving making him a target for projectile using characters eventhough Zangief has moves that can help him avoid or reflect projectiles, but can be useless if not used properly. The other weakness zangief has is that none of his moves (apart from his holds) don't score him a lot of hits plus a lot fo his moves are also very difficult to perform (involving a complete 360 degree rotation). Dhalsim '''From: '''India '''Height:'5' 10" (interchangable) 'Weight:'105 LBS. (Interchangable) 'Fighting Style:'Unknown (agressive moves taught by Yoga) A pratictioner of Yoga, Dhalsim senses as he meditates that a great disaster is about to come. Now, Dhalsim embarks ona journey to eliminate the disaster before it emblankets the entire world. Throws/Holds Sub-Specials Special Moves Super Combos '''Abilities: '''Dhalsim is one of the more unusual characters in the game. His most distinctive ability is that his arms and legs stretch, giving him the best attack range in the game. He also spits out fire, not only will they engulf his enemies in flames, but they would also knock his opponent down if they connect. Though Dhalsim may not be fast but he can compensate for his teleportation ability to either avoid his opponent's attacks or to surprise his opponent from behind. '''Limitations: '''Though Dhalsim may not look like it at first but he's one of the slowest characters in the game. He doesn't move fast to avoid his opponent's attacks or projectiles on his own. He also hangs in the air too long when he jumps, making him a sitting duck for anti-air moves (E.G. Ryu and Ken's Dragon Punch, Guile's Somersault Kick). His long range can also be a weakness if not used effectively because Dhalsim's opponent can either counter his attack with an attack of their own, or jump over it and either hit him from behind or from above. Meet the Fighters Page 2